facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Simeon Yetarian
'''Simeon Yetarian '''is a character in ''Grand Theft Auto V. ''He is in charge of a vehicle dealership named Premium Deluxe Motorsport where he mostly sells high-cost sports cars and tuned vehicles which he had repossessed. History Background Simeon is an automotive dealer of a Armenian heritage. His car dealership business, however, is crooked; he sells to cars to his buyers who can't afford them and then repossesses them via shady finance schemes and other odd methods. In the liberal atomsphere of Los Santos in San Andreas, he has learned to use his ethnicity to his advantage and accuse anyone who gives him any sort of bother of being racist. Events of GTA Online Simeon gives the protagonist a few repossession jobs to do as he considers them to be in his debt after giving them free upgrades to their vehicle at Los Santos Customs. In this mode, he refers to himself as the protagonist's "uncle". During free mode, the player can get messages about vehicle thefts to order. Events of GTA V Simeon has employed Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis as repo men (his only employees besides his unseen nephew, Sancha, and his security guards). He is first seen making a sale to Jimmy De Santa. After naming Franklin "Employee of the Month", he sends Franklin and Lamars into an Vagos-controlled territory to repossess a member's motorbike. After a shootout with the Vagos, Lamar decides to keep the bike. Simeon then accuses Franklin for stealing it, and orders him to repo a yellow BeeJay XL SUV that had been sold to Jimmy. Although Franklin manages to sneak into the mansion and recover the SUV, Michael De Santa, father of Jimmy De Santa, snuck into the backseat, ambushes him and holds Franklin at gunpoint, ordering him to go the dealership. He forces Franklin to drive through the dealership's window, Michael reimburses Franklin and then beats up Simeon violently. Simeon got down in pain and badly damaged, with Michael warning him to not make him return. Fate During a random event, Simeon can be encountered with his security guards at his dealership. Several armed men will be ordered by Simeon to kill the player. To survive, the player must take out all the attackers, then Simeon will rather run out the building or cower and hide inside his office, where he can confronted and killed or spared. Though towards the end of the game, Simeon still posts Bleeter and Lifeinvader messages which means rather the canon choice is to spare Simeon or that he somehow survived. Employees *Online Player *Lamar Davis (Former) *Franklin Clinton (Former) *Security Guards Abilities Personality Car Export Requests *Bagger *Daemon *Penumbra *Prairie *BeeJay XL *Buccaneer *Gresley *Dominator *Fusilade *Surge *Habanero *FQ 2 *Patriot *Tailgater *Landstalker *Sentinel XS *Jackal *Serrano *Schafter *F620 Quotes * "You tell me exactly what you want, and I will very carefully explain to you why it cannot be." * "What the hell is this?" * "I know were not really family. But if you are very lucky, maybe we become business associates, which is even better. The modifications on the car, they are a present. A gift from me to you. And like all gifts, they are freely given...although, you are now forever in my debt. Bearing that in mind at all times. Perhaps I will text you with the occasional favor for me. Listen...eventually after many years of hard work, you too can afford a nasty lockup, in which to keep all your classily modified and unique vehicles but in the meantime...just don't get robbed. Okay? I see you soon." * "You fucking racist!" * "You pissed me off!" * "You don't like me just because you think I'm an Arab." Category:GTA Characters